Team: RAMN (My version)
by XionPyralis
Summary: This story is based off of Glich the Wolf's story Team:RAMN, but through my character's (Riley) eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Riley's p.o.v

Hello, my name is Riley. I have trained for most of my life to be a hunter. Ever since I was a boy the sight of people completely destoying the Creatures of Grimm has made me want to try it just for fun...haha. Well, enough naration lets begin with my story shall we.

It all began one day when i was having some fun in the woods near my little home, a cave in basicaly the middle of nowhere, I was bored so I decided to go Beowolf hunting. I had either killed or scared off any within a mile of my place, so I went home. As I got close I noticed something wasn't right, so instinctivly I pulled out my weapon, a rocket launcher that turned into duel chainsaws powed by fire dust, that I had named Deadly Inferno. I slowly crept up to the entrance to my cave and notice a strange man standing in the area I atempted to make my livingroom inspecting my failed atempts of weapons. Some of which being flamethrowers that turn into warhammers and a pump action grenade launcher that transforms into a staff. Sneaking up behind him i thought he looked slightly familiar.

Wait...this was the head master at Beacon, the school that trains hunters and huntresses. Instantly, I stood up and wondered why he was here, but before I had the chance to ask he said...

"Hello, my name is proffeser Ozzpin headmaster of Beacon...I assume you've heard of me." I shook my head yes in responce. "And I assume you've heard of my school?" He asked, and I gave him the same responce of nodding my head. "Then would you like to come to my school?" Same responce. "Well then, it's settled. You shall join the new recruits joining this year."

He then walked out of the cave and I heard a loud crash come from outside. I ran out to see what had happened. When I got outside I noticed a platform that had been dropped from an airship hovering above my cave.

"Come with me for your ride to Beacon" He said. I shook my head no and pulled out Deadly Inferno and pointed at the weapon.

"Ok then, suit yourself." He respondes, letting out a small chuckle.

The platform then lifted back up to the ship as it slowly flew away. Using the rocket laucher part of my weapon to my advantage I also 'flew away'...HAHAHA.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley's POV

After awhile I got bored of repeatedly shooting the ground, so I shot myself high into the air and landed on top of the ship where the professor and other students were. I sat on top of the ship for a while watching as more and more boarded it. Some looked like fun to beat the crap out of, but others looked kinda lame. A few more minutes into the ride to Beacon I heard a lot of noise. I looked just to see what was going on. As I looked through the giant windows I saw a little faunus girl being picked on by a couple of upper classman from Beacon. I wanted to jump through the window and beat the hell outta all four of them because as a faunus that kinda bothers me.

(What? Didn't know I was a faunus? Got a problem? Get over it, and don't even think about judging me for breaking the fourth wall. I'll break all the walls I want. Anyways back to the story.)

I was gonna jump through and kick their asses like I know I can, but their was a pretty decent looking fighter already on his way their so I decided to let him handle it. I kinda got bored and took a nap. yes, I took a nap on top a flying vehicle. I'm not exactly right in the head if you have yet to notice. I awoke to the sound of a bunch of excited people getting off and seeing their new home for a while. Since I didn't want to damage the nice new ship I decided against blowing it up and launching myself off of it. I took a few steps back ran and jumped as far as I can. I hit the ground with only a slight crash and very few cracks in the ground...ok so maybe it was kinda loud and left a small crater, so what with everyone in the school carrying weapons they must have money to fix that small hole. As the only one not on the ship I had no clue where to go...so I did what anyone else in my position would do I followed the giant crowd of people. I went into an area they called the Great Hall. There we met team RWBY and they told us about small tournaments between each of the classes of fighter. As a heavily armored fighter with a rocket launcher I, obviously, went with the tank class fighters. a few fights went by and I noticed the same dude on the ship who fought those guys picking on the faunus chick had jumped into the arena for his fight. I sat back and watched as he defeated opponent after opponent. After a while I decided it was my turn to fight him as a real test of both of our strengths. It was a good fight we both got some good hits in. I had taken a good blow right to the stomach but shook it off and laughed. By the looks of it he had thought that hit had won him the match, but little did he know that I don't go down that easily. I took out my weapon in rocket launcher mode and shot towards him. I missed by inches. we fought for a little bit longer and just as the fight was getting good team RWBY stopped it, and declared me as the winner. It didn't feel like a win to me seeing as how I didn't knock him out yet. After him the matches seemed too easy for me. I had soon defeated all my other opponents and was tired. I soon found my way back to the great hall where we were gonna sleep for the night. I had a few issues with sleeping...one I tend to be more active at night...two sleeping involved the removal of my armor which I didn't like since it revealed me being a faunus...and finally three no good places to sleep. I took most of my armor off leaving just my mask on. I went into my civilian clothes, a black and red hoodie jeans and tennis shoes. now to find a good place to rest. way too crowded on the floor so I looked up to the ceiling for help. I found my answer in the form of a strong thick beam holding the roof together. I somehow found my way up there and proceeded to laying there instead of the over crowded floor.


End file.
